


Four inches

by No_this_is_not_a_good_username



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_this_is_not_a_good_username/pseuds/No_this_is_not_a_good_username
Summary: Missing scenes between when Cinderella left the ball, and was found again via her shoe. (Plot hole solver)
Kudos: 1





	Four inches

_Setting: Parlor Room of the Castle, The Day after the Ball,_

_Characters: The King and Prince Charming_

"Son", started the King.

"Yes, father?"

"I have upheld by end of our bargain. As you may remember, the whole purpose of the party last night was for you to have a chance to partake in conversation with the kingdom's eligible bachlorettes, in the hopes that you might find a suitable one for your tastes to make the next queen. So....do you have one in mind? Or, shall we proceed with sending the letter to King Phillip to secure your future with his heir?"

"There is no need for you to have to resort to such extreme measures, father. I have found the woman who will one day become my queen."

"Great lad!", said the King giving his son a slap on the back. "What's the lass's name?"

"I don't know.", replied Charming.

"You don't know?!", exclaimed the King. "How can you not know? The girl you are referring to is the one I saw you dancing with for no less than 3 hours, is it not?"

"It is indeed. She caught my attention right away. However, I was so awestruck by her youthful beauty and natural assets that I zoned out as she was introducing herself."

"You'll not be the first, nor the last, my dear boy....well, if you know not her name, then surely you remember what she looks like.", the King remarked imploringly.

Charming looked at his father bashfully.

"I remember that her hair was blonde."

The King guffawed, stunned to disbelief.

"That's it....that's all you remember. Have I taught you nothing?"

Charming knew that proceeding with the most truthful words would be in his benefit to abate his father's ire.

"Well, I would say that I remember her youthful face, but that would be a lie. Don't get me wrong, I tried; however, I was too worried that if I looked there, then my gaze would drift lower, and it would have been rude to stare."

"Well at least, it seems, you have not forgotten the manners I have taught you.", declared the King. "But, if you know not what this woman looks like, then how will you find her?"

"Hopefully, by her intelligence....The whole three hours I spent with her, I looked over her shoulder, trying to avoid her gaze and temptation, but my interest in her words was genuine. She was one of the smartest people I have ever spoken to, besides of course: you, mother, and the Grand Duke. I have no doubt that factor alone will be able to eliminate very many a woman from the pool of possibilities."

"Good on you, for wanting a smart wife. Hopefully, though, that isn't the only way at your disposal to find this woman. Do you have another method, anything more substantial?", the King inquired.

"Indeed I do. She left one of her shoes behind as she made her exit from the ball."

....

"A shoe?"

The King considered the prospect of trying to find a woman by way of her shoe size.

"But, son ...... don't you realize that many women probably have the same or similar shoe size? How could you possibly determine if you have the correct woman or not?"

"Here, father. Let me show you."

Charming pulled out the glass slipper for his father to see.

"Oh, I see now....."

_(Break Scene)_

_Setting: War Room, earlier that same day_

Prince Charming was sitting at the table, back to the door, when the Grand Duke entered the room.

"My Prince, I have some good news." began the Duke.

The Prince turned around to face the Duke, so that he could receive his news properly.

"I have taken the slipper to the most talented scientists and mathematicians in the land. They have performed extensive amounts of tests on the shoe, and have determined a pertinent piece of information that should help you find the woman you are looking for."

Prince Charming smiled and responded.

"Very nice, very nice. What did they find?

The Duke continued.

"My Prince, they have determined that the girl who wore these slippers must have had a foot that was only 4 inches in length from the longest extended toe to the back of the heel. That is a size that, in their opinion, is not that common. Thus, the potential pool of possible women should be even smaller than expected."

The Prince's smile grew larger.

"That's great news! Thank you for letting me know!"

"Now, if it would please your highness, I have brought back a tool that might aid you in your quest. It was created by those same individuals I referred to who ran the tests. It is basically, a standardized measuring tool, of which you can carry at all times, and that will allow you to visualize what four inches looks like at the spur of the moment. That way, if a women's feet exceed the length requirement, then you can move on without their feet fogging up your woman's shoe. They, call it a 'ruler'."

"I appreciate your forethought, Duke Charlemagne....", replied Charming, "but, I am afraid it won't be necessary. I already have my own tool that will allow me to determine that information."

"My Prince, I respect that... I really do, and I believe you. However, I think that will throw the ruler into your travel bag along with the slipper....you know, just in case."

"You are very wise and a great advisor and friend, Duke Charlemagne. If this is what you think is the smartest course of action, then I will no longer fight you on it."

"Good." replied the Duke. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, when will you start your quest?"

"Right away, but first I have to stop by the outhouse to answer nature's call, and then go speak with my father on this matter."

"You do that, your highness, and I will put the ruler and the slipper in the bag as promised."

"Thank you!"

With that, both parties went their separate ways. 

_(Break Scene)_

_Setting: Outhouse, after the events of the second scene, but before those of the first_

It had taken the Prince a good twenty minutes to wander through the halls of the castle he had grown up in, as well as another five minutes to make it to the outhouse, so by the time he got there the urgency to go was immense.

He quickly unbuttoned his trousers, and proceeded to relieve the pressure on his bladder.

Normally, as he would do this, he would try to look anywhere else: the walls, the ceiling, or even out the outhouse window.

However, today he had two missions to do here. The first was already in progress, but it was the second that, in the long run, was much more important. Thus, he completed it by looking down and staring, for a good 10 seconds, trying to ingrain the image into his memory.

..........

He had his tool in mind. Now he just had to find her.


End file.
